Aspects of the present invention relate to object relational data stored on a relational database, and more particularly to a method, system and computer program product to provide a faceted interaction interface to object relational data.
Object relational data models are an extension of relational data models or relational databases which incorporate object oriented constructs. Objects or certain classes or types of data are supported in the data schema and the query language. Certain query facilities may need to be used when working with object relational data models. Such query facilities typically require that the user understands the object relational data model, relationships between objects, and be able to write complicated queries in the query language. Accordingly, a less technical person, or a non-technical person that is not familiar with or does not understand the object relational data model may be unable to interact with the object relational data model and perform tasks, such as querying or updating data.